mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wildcats11630/The League Of Assasins RP-Sign Ups
My first RP in a while, (like 2 years or something like that.) Well I got the Idea from my OC Cali, she is 16 years old and a member of the League of Assasins. So why not make a rp based on that. Any way here is the plot for this RP, if your confused by something It may be because I left some stuff out so if something doesn't make any sense please tell me in the Comments located below the blog, thank you! The Plot Basically the RP takes place in present time and most of the action is located across the world. Basically there are currently two groups that are doing most of the fighting behind the scenes, The League of Assasins, and the Gallo's. The Gallo's wish for total world control, the destruction of Mass populated countries such as America, and for all the people that oppose them to be terminated. Several Countries have taken the Gallo's as allies, these include Russia, North Korea, all of South America, Romania, and the Carribean. The league of Assasins has been in existence for more than 1000 years. There official purpose to keep the World balanced, with no one having to much power, or to little control. This often leads to many past assasinations such as many Ceaser's of Rome, and many present assasinations, such as Kim jong il of North Korea. They are also known to kill for hire, banking in big money each year. Once they learned of the Gallo threat, they focused all there resources on terminating the Gallo's. And they finally figured out how to do that in a Mission known as, The Bloodbath. The problem is that the mission could possibly take the lives of dozens of assasins and at this point, they can't risk to loose there oldest experienced members, so they come up with a plan. Kidnap 20 or more kids from America, England, and Japan, and subject them to intesne training at the guild of Assasins. All unwilling subjects are to be killed right away. Once they have gone trough basic training, they will embark on a mission that will change there lives forever. Yep some pretty deep stuff Well here are the Sign-ups, for now, please just add kids, but later you will be able to add members of the Gallo's and other people who may pop in the rp for a little, because of this Rps plot, there can be no late sign-ups. As of August 10, Sign-ups end August 17. Deadline may be subject to change. Sign-Ups Name: Age:'' Please, in between 10-19'' Nationality:American, English, Japanese. Appearance:'' Please include a picture, you can use any anime maker.'' Bio: ''A short description of your character.'' 'Strengths:' please include 5, EX: Swimming, Painting, Computers, Camping, tye-ing knots. Weaknesses: again please include 5, EX: Running, sports, reading, math, video games. Additional Information: Anything else you would like to say about your character.Optional Category:Blog posts